Carter Burwell
by bellapouts
Summary: Edward wants to teach Bella how to play the piano. When he finds the song 'Bella's Lullaby' by the mysterious Carter Burwell in a music shop, he becomes angry that his song has been stolen. And is Carter Burwell closer to home than he thinks? One-shot.


A/n: So I learnt how to play Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell a couple of months ago. They play it in the movie, and Edward is seen playing it for Bella. This morning I got it out and was playing it, and this idea came to mind. Enjoy. ~

--

BPOV

"So there's this little music store that opened in Port Angeles a while back. They sell sheet music for piano there. I was thinking I might go over later and get some, and finally teach you how to play piano."

Glancing up at Edward, I frowned disbelievingly. He'd been saying that he was going to teach me to play piano for a long time now, but he had never gotten around to it. Maybe he knew, as I did, that it was a lost cause.

"That's probably not a good idea. I'm not very good… when it comes to piano."

"_Exactly_. Which is why I'm going to teach you how to play and read music."

I gave in with a sigh. He would have to learn the hard way.

"Bella, relax," sighed Jasper, who was sitting in the corner with _Jane Eyre _perched on his knee. "It'll work out. Edward will be a good teacher for you. Just don't get… distracted."

Distracted? Oh, right. Like Edward would let _that _happen.

"Ugh, Bella. Watch those emotions, please," groaned Jasper. I blushed, and tried to calm my emotions down.

So I found myself sitting in the front seat of the Volvo, Edward driving and Jasper sitting in the back, on the way to the music store.

It was raining when we pulled up, so I began to run for shelter. Tripping on the wet, slippery road, I fell forwards, only to be caught by Edward. Blushing, I got to my feet and made my way over to the music store.

It was very roomy inside. Keyboards, Pianos, Guitars, every musical instrument imaginable. Books lined the walls. No doubt sheet music for different instruments. A lady in her early twenties sat at a desk near the door, talking on the phone.

"I know, right. It's so weird. I can't believe he's going to Japan without me! It was such a shock. His wealthy grandfather dies and leaves him all of his money, and he decides to dump me and move to Japan? It's stupid, really. I mean, moving to Japan is good, but DUMPING me? Ugh, I was…"

Frowning, I turned to Edward, who was browsing through piano books. Jasper was over looking at guitars. Edward pulled a book off the shelf.

"This looks good, _the works of Carter Burwell_. I've never heard of him before," he said, frowning. He opened the book and gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning. Edward growled under his breath. He went over to the lady at the desk and looked at her angrily. She gasped, taking him in.

"Uh… um… I'll call you… back…" she spluttered, hanging up her phone and putting it on the table. Edward smiled warmly at her.

"I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about this Carter Burwell person. He seems to be a very talented piano composer."

The girl pushed her dark fringe out of her eyes and smiled.

"Carter Burwell? I'm not quite sure, actually. His songs are quite popular throughout the states now, and have even been quite successful in Australia. But no one has ever actually met him," she explained. Edward nodded, thinking.

He handed her the money for the book.

"Thank you for your time," he said, smiling. He looked over at Jasper, who was still examining guitars.

"Jasper, let's go."

Jasper looked up and frowned.

"Um… you can. Would Alice…"

"No, she wouldn't think it was romantic."

Jasper sighed, and followed him out of the store. I glanced over at the lady sitting at the desk, who glared at me.

"If you're not going to buy anything, little missy, then I suggest you get out, and stop wasting my time."

No doubt jealous that I was with Edward. Frowning, I followed Jasper and Edward out of the store.

The drive home was quite silent. Jasper was sitting in the backseat, looking glum, and Edward was still frowning and growling every now and then.

"Edward! Do you mind? Trying to turn me emo or something?" growled Jasper. I pouted.

"Okay, what's going on, Edward? Why are you so angry?" I demanded. Edward chucked the Carter Burwell piano book over to me.

"Look at the first page, and play the music over in your head."

I opened the book and looked at the first page. There, at the top of the page, in big black letters…

"Bella's Lullaby?" I said, frowning. "What's so bad about that?"

Edward sighed.

"I read the music. That's my song. I wrote that song for you, Bella. This Carter Burwell has stolen my song, along with it's title. It's bad enough to steal my song, but to name it 'Bella's Lullaby'?" he growled. "Ha! No wonder no one's ever met the guy. He's a thief!"

"I don't think there's anyone in Forks called Carter Burwell," laughed Jasper.

"Of course not! Carter Burwell is obviously just a name someone invented to hide their true identity. But the funny thing is… the only people who have ever heard me play that song are you two, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Bella. It wasn't me, it wasn't Bella, it wasn't Jasper…"

"It definitely wasn't Alice. She would have told me," cut in Jasper.

"Yes, I was getting to that. I don't think Carlisle would do something like this, and nor would Esme. So that leaves…"

"Emmett and Rosalie!" I gasped. We pulled up in the Cullen's driveway and got out of the car in a hurry. We raced inside to find Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett playing Scrabble. Alice was watching them, smiling every time someone made a move, knowing who was going to win.

"Carter Burwell," sighed Edward. "I know it was you, Rosalie. Wait… Emmett! _You're _Carter Burwell?"

Emmett looked up and swallowed. He scratched his head and looked over at Rosalie, begging silently for help.

"Uh… well, yeah. I am Carter Burwell. I'm sorry, Edward. I thought it would be a good idea! So I took all of your songs, put them into a book, created the false name Carter Burwell, and the songs became successful all over the world."

Edward sighed.

"So, technically," Rosalie cut in. "That makes you a silent celebrity, Edward."

--

**Okay, so there you have it. But just to clear things up, Carter Burwell is an actual person, and this story is completely false. Carter Burwell is a person who wrote the songs for Twilight, including the very popular 'Bella's Lullaby', and Edward did not write any of the songs, because Edward is a fictional character.**

x

-Bellapouts.


End file.
